1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly to a spraying nozzle assembly for a dishwasher which can widely spray a washing liquid toward utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dishwasher is generally used to promptly wash utensils such as glasses, cups, dishes, and bowls or the like which are used in eating and/or drinking places. The dishwasher includes a reservoir in which washing liquid is stored, a washing chamber in which a basket for receiving utensils is installed, and a spraying nozzle assembly for dispersing the washing liquid to the utensils. The spraying nozzle assembly has a plurality of nozzles for spraying the washing liquid or detergent.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional dishwasher 200. As shown in FIG. 4, dishwasher 200 comprises a housing 210, a basket 250 into which utensils 212 are placed, an inner wall 260 forming a washing chamber 262 in which utensils 212 are washed, a bottom wall 220 which is connected to a lower portion of inner wall 260 and on which basket 250 is placed, a door 230 for opening/closing the washing chamber 262, and a pump 240 for circulating the washing liquid toward washing utensils 212.
A spraying nozzle assembly 100 for spraying the washing liquid is installed between bottom wall 220 and basket 250 and is connected to pump 240. Spraying nozzle assembly 100 is provided at its upper surface with a plurality of nozzles 112 for spraying the washing liquid toward utensils 212.
Pump 240 has a washing liquid inlet 241 communicated with a washing liquid tank 242 which is disposed below washing chamber 262 and a washing liquid outlet 244 connected to spraying nozzle assembly 100.
When utensils 212 to be washed are placed in basket 250 provided in washing chamber 262, a predetermined amount of the washing liquid is supplied into washing chamber 262, and then the supplied washing liquid is guided into pump 240 through washing liquid tank 242. While passing through pump 240, the washing liquid is pressurized by pump 240. Then, the pressurized washing liquid is sprayed into washing chamber 262 through washing liquid outlet 244 of pump 240 and nozzles 112 of spraying nozzle assembly 100, thereby washing utensils 212.
However, in conventional dishwasher 200 having the above construction, the washing liquid to be sprayed towards utensils 212 is concentrated at one spot of utensils 212, so a washing effect is reduced.
In order to overcome the above problem, various types of dishwashers have been suggested, but they have presented problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,168 issued to Dall' Oglio Erminio on Nov. 15, 1988 discloses a dishwasher having a rotary spraying nozzle assembly.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show Erminio's dishwasher 10. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, Erminio's dishwasher 10 includes a washing chamber 14 into which a basket 12 for receiving utensils is installed, a lid 16 for covering washing chamber 14, a first spray nozzle arm 18 rotatably disposed below basket 12 for spraying a washing liquid, and a second spray nozzle arm 20 which is rotatably mounted on lid 16 and sprays the washing liquid and the detergent.
First and second spray nozzle arms 18 and 20 are connected to a pump (not shown) for supplying the washing water and the detergent, and are provided with a plurality of spray nozzles, respectively. First and second spray nozzle arms 18 and 20 are rotated by the pressure of the washing liquid, which is in the range of 2 and 3 atm, and then spray the washing liquid through the nozzles.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, Erminio's dishwasher 10 cannot distribute the washing liquid to corners CN of washing chamber 14 even though first and second spray nozzle arms 18 and 20 can be rotated, so the washing effect near corners CN of washing chamber 14 is reduced.